Baseball Date
by Rhett-TheBratPrince
Summary: Beastboy takes Raven out to a baseball game. Fluffy oneshot, On better news I'm Not Dead! D please RxR


**Hey Guys!**

**Spidey here!**

**So this is just a little fluff so I hope you guys enjoy ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans…..though I sadly wish I did=/**

**On a side note I also don't own the Yankees….**

**Now ENJOY!**

****

Beastboy was siked!

He and Raven had gone to the local New York Yankees V.S. Jump City Devils baseball game, and here he was cheering on his favorite team.

"Woo! GO YANKEES!"

Hint…it's not the Jump City Devils….

Raven rolled her eyes at the boy's outburst and attempted to go back to her book, and she would have succeeded if not for the persistence of an annoying changeling.

"Raven!" the green teen whined as he looked over at the empath.

The girl sighed as she turned towards him.

"Yes?" she asked exasperatedly,

"Aren't you going to watch the game?"

The half-demon once again sighed as she tiredly faced the boy.

"Beastboy I said I'd come with you, there was nothing said about having to watch it." She deadpanned before turning back to her book.

Beastboy frowned and turned back to the game, slumping down into his seat.

He asked Raven to come with him because he remembered how much fun he had as a kid going to a baseball game, the sights, the sounds, the smells it all amazed him, and he wanted to share that with her…..

Not that she knew of course.

Raven started to frown, feeling guilty for the way she acted toward Beastboy.

She opened her mouth to apologize, only to be cut off by a loud screeching sound.

"May I have your attention please! Now is the time for our Raffle so please hold out your tickets!"

Beastboy excitedly pulled his out of his pocket and crossed his fingers as Raven rolled her eyes with a smile on her face.

'_He's so cute when he's excited'_ she thought fondly. Then she gasped, '_Wait what! Where did that come from?'_

Before she could think further on it the changeling jumped up and cheered triumphantly.

"They called my number!"

She watched as he did a happy dance, smiling when he turned to face her.

"Raven promise you'll watch me?" he asked; a wide, hopeful smile on his face.

The empath felt her face grow hot as she nodded.

The changeling smiled wider as he practically skipped down to the field.

Raven could only roll her eyes, a small blush still painting her face.

'_He really IS cute when he's excited'_ she admitted quietly to herself.

Beastboy walked down and smiled at the announcer as he showed the man his ticket.

"Alright, so here's what you're going to do." The man told him, "You get three pitches from the Devils pitcher, and if you hit one you get a prize!"

The boy grinned nodding, as he adjusted his black Yankees cap.

The Devils pitcher laughed as Beastboy walked up to home plate,

"Nice duds little dude."

The changeling grinned appreciatively as he looked down at his dark faded navy blue Yankees shirt, black skinnies and white puma's.

"OK ready?"

Beastboy nodded as he got into a lefty batting position.

The pitcher grinned, and threw a slider.

Beastboy swung and missed.

Steeling his resolve the changeling went to swing again only to come up short.

Sighing Beastboy stepped back to practice his swing before inspiration dawned on him.

Calling a timeout the green teen walked up to the pitcher and started talking with him.

The man grinned and nodded, Beastboy wearing an identical grin as he wrote something on the ball and then walked back to home plate.

Grinning at the crowd the boy pointed out towards Center field.

The crowd laughed as he called his shot, but Raven quirked an eyebrow,

He wasn't pointing at center field…he was pointing at her.

Winking, the boy got into position as he geared himself up for the pitch.

**KRA-KOOM!**

There was a thundering crack as the ball soared over center field, heading straight towards the teen sorceress.

Catching the ball with her powers, the half-demon dropped the ball into her outstretched hand, only to feel her heart speed up.

On the ball, it read

_Raven,_

_I really like you,_

_Go on a date with me tonight?_

_-Beastboy._

As the game drew to a close, Beastboy and Raven were walking home when the young empath grabbed the changeling's hand.

Stopping, he turned to face her, as she pulled down her hood and pecked him on the cheek.

Pulling away she smirked at the boy's face, walking away.

But not before calling over her shoulder.

"Seven."

**END**

**Woo Hoo!**

**So what did you guys think?**

**Yes, in case anyone was wondering I did make a Babe Ruth reference.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this**

**Please RxR!**

**Spidey out!**


End file.
